thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Eelekti
Eelekti (or Elective Data) are humanoid data beings that are found throughout the Silulis. Some are empty husks that are "echos" of other beings, capable of being possessed or controlled by the entities they represent; others are sentient beings that function as an independent species. Dekn temporarily take possession of their Eelekti husks in order to utilize their Silulic Manipulation powers. Humans who die prematurely during .Mainframe scans are downloaded into the Silulis as Eelekti husks (and, if they survive until they are re-uploaded, will often be marked as first stage Risen). Origins Eelekti were created in the Silulis by .Mainframe. The first time a system check was carried out, all living beings in the Ersis and the Lathrym were scanned and copied (along with the environments they inhabited) into the Silulis as data "backups". The backups of living creatures were generally featureless beings There are several varieties of Eelekti. Many Eelekti exist as copies (or "echos") of living beings; these are referred to as "Husks", and often lay dormant until they are put into use by living Dekn. The second category are Natural Born Eelekti; these are sentient, sapient ghost data beings that were spawned organically by .Mainframe, and have no living equivalent. Biology Eelekti are featureless, sexless, adult-sized humanoids with an appearance similar to mannequins. Their skin has a slight bluish tint; it is smooth, hairless, warm to the touch, and more durable than that of an ordinary human. Despite lacking sensory organs, Eelekti still possess most of the usual senses. They are completely mute, as they lack a mouth and vocal cords. However, their existing senses are normally heightened, due to the combination of their muteness and learned survival instinct. Many Eelekti, particularly the older ones, have an almost precognitive ability to sense danger. The blood the husks possess, known as Aecto,'' ''is different than human blood in that it is not circulated, but rather acts as fuel. Aecto takes the place of plasma, internal organs, and a skeletal system, and also acts as nerve endings. If an Eelekti loses any of its aecto through being wounded, it can't get it back and is stuck with less of it; thus, the less blood an Eelekti possesses, the more vulnerable it becomes. It is possible for an Eelekti to give its fellows a transfusion, provided it can find the means to do so; there are even instances of Eelekti stealing aecto from their fellows in order to survive and strengthen themselves. Eelekti do not need to breathe, eat, sweat, or sleep (though they can do the latter if they choose). They are faster and more agile than humans, and are extremely flexible, with a range of motion that would kill most other beings. They have enhanced resistance to extreme temperatures, and are immune to death by starvation, exhaustion, exposure (including hypothermia and overheating), drowning, and suffocation. However, they can still die from the blood loss resulting from extreme wounds. A natural born Eelekti can live as long as two hundred Ersian years; when the husk reaches the end of its lifespan, it will expire, at which point it disintegrates and vanishes. If a Downloaded (or Human) Eelekti) inhabiting an Eelekti husk manages to survive one hundred years (the length it takes the reuploading process to be completed), they will be reincarnated in one of the Seeds (or an Outlier), while retaining all of the skills and instincts they acquired in their Eelekti lifetime (minus the raw memories). However, if they fail to survive the full hundred years, they will simply fade out of existence upon death. Society and Culture Societal Roles and Organization Many Eelekti choose to band together, forming communities and building permanent settlements. However, nomadic and solitary Eelekti are also common. Because of the hazardous nature of Silulian life (including bizarre weather conditions, harsh environments, and countless deadly animals and plants), hunting and self-defense are necessary survival skills. However, not all Eelekti are hunters or warriors by trade: there also exist Elekti explorers, traders, scouts, artisans, artists, healers, craftsmen, metallurgists, historians/record-keepers, farmers, chemists, stone masons, beast-tamers, botanists, zoologists, meteorologists, engineers, and cartographers. Communication Due to their muteness, Eelekti almost universally communicate through sign language. Among the Natural Eelekti, many forms of sign language have evolved; around 250 major languages have been recorded, with thousands more regional variations suspected to be in use. Among the Human-Eelekti, signed languages were initially introduced by former primitive humans; as more deaf-mute humans awakened as Eelekti, other, more "official" sign languages appeared, until thousands of varieties could be found throughout the Ersian Silulis. In addition to signed languages, Eelekti express themselves through gesturing, body language, and writing. They also have their own written languages, which have evolved which alongside the signed languages. Most civilizations in the Lathrym Silulis keep detailed records (both written and pictorial) of important events, discoveries, and their acquired knowledge of the Silulis. Appearance While Eelekti don't have physical features, many do take an interest in personal appearance, as it helps them to differentiate themselves and tell one another apart. Many wear some type of clothing (though not to the same extent as Ersian humans), fashioning garments out of natural materials taken from their environment. They also adorn their bodies in other ways, applying body paint and stains, tattooing and piercing themselves, practicing scarification, and wearing jewelry. Many Eelekti (in the manner of humans) get tattoos to commemorate important events in their lives, and to indicate their tribal loyalties. Inner-Personal Relationships Many Eelekti are aggressive by nature, particularly to those outside their band or tribe. Eelekti are sexless beings, and do not procreate. While some Downloaded Eelekti continue to identify as a gender (for varying lengths of time). However, gendered roles are not practiced or enforced in the Silulis. Tight bonds between Eelekti – including romantic relationships – are common; many take life partners, or enter into marriages. Such unions are often indicated by a public ceremony, by acquiring matching tattoos or jewelry, and/or by taking up shared living quarters. Polygamous unions are not unheard of, and the dissolution of relationships is rare among the Eelekti. Technology Technological developments among the Eelekti are limited by their knowledge, skills, and resources (as well as their ability to work around, and within, the environment). Among the Natural Eelekti, technology evolved slowly and organically (much as it did with primitive Ersian humans). As of the Ersian 21st century, Eelekti civilizations are a hodgepodge of pre-Modern technology – not only from one settlement to the next, but within the settlements themselves. Despite the harsh environments of the Silulis, many Eelekti have achieved a basic mastery of the environment; numerous settlements have managed to produce firearms, and some cities are capable of producing electricity. However, no Eelekti civilization is as advanced as those of contemporary Ersian humans, and none have a means of mass production or widespread use of electricity. Some Eelekti (particularly nomads and those in the more isolated regions) even continue to live a primitive, feral, almost Stone Age existence. Trade among friendly regional tribes and cities is common, and stone-paved roads and trails crisscross the Silulis. Most Eelekti travel by foot or on the backs (or wings) of beasts. As of the 21st century, many Lathrym Eelekti use carriages and chariots; a few have access to hot air balloons and simple steam powered vehicles, while some of the more advanced cities have produced simple motor vehicles. However, long-distance travel in the Silulis is still dangerous and difficult, and the superrealm has yet to be mapped out (or explored) in its entirety.Category:Species Category:Universe X Category:Species (Universe X)